


Rerun For Your Life

by Zarius



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Broadcast, Coronavirus, F/F, F/M, Format: Streaming, Longing, Pandemics, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: The Doctor wants to reintroduce the world to an event they've long forgotten about due to a deed she performed (a special introduction to 'Rose' ahead of the March 26th global watchalong)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Rerun For Your Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).



> This is sort of a fun thing to read before you join in with the rest of the world in rewatching the first episode of Nu Who)

The Doctor positioned herself in front of the web cam, straightening her coat and sipping a jug of freshly made ice tea. She fluffed up the pillows and placed them comfortably along the back of her double bean bag seat, relaxing herself against them.

Graham walked in; quickly disrupting what she had hoped would be her one and only take.

"Doc? What's the occasion?" he asked.

"Oy you, I put up a sign saying 'do not disturb 'till September'"

"Yeah, was that for you or the whole country?"

The Doctor threw one of the pillows at him, holding back a laugh.

"Don't be cheeky; I've got work to do"

Graham observed the iced tea and sealed bags of crisps littered across the floor

"What work is this? It's certainly not on your diet"

"Oh don't nag me about exercise, you're just as bad as Bush"

"The president?" asked Graham.

The Doctor sighed. She wasn't about to start talking to him about Mel, the one companion who insisted he keep to a rigorous exercise schedule.

"Come on then, sit next to me"

"You want me to join in?"

"Sure, why not, this might jog some memories"

Graham couldn't help but notice the kind of computer she was using.

"Is this an 80s edition PRIME?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Bit retro don't you think?"

"Need I remind you what this place looks like on the outside?"

"Good point"

Graham walked over to the bean bags, The Doctor moved up a notch to let him sit.

She handed him a remote control and instructed him to press the red button

"What does this gizmo do?" he asked.

"It kicks everything off"

"What off?"

"Why the streaming silly"

"How can you get an antiquated computer like that to stream?"

The Doctor rolled her eyes.

"Future tech. It's as indistinguishable as magic"

"So what are we streaming?"

"A rare documented event from the year 2005. Picked it out of the Inforarium archive while I was busy deleting their records of me. Nobody remembers this took place on account of me rebooting the universe, I figured with the pandemic going on the world could do with a great story. Of heroes, and villains, how one young girl with the courage of two worlds let alone one defied the might of a plastic paradigm to help the man with two hearts ensure the hearts of all beat a few centuries longer on this planet"

"So this was before post-op?" Graham joked.

The Doctor nudged him gently in the elbow before falling on top of him, trying to playfully wrestle the remote out of his hands.

"Gimme that" she said

"Why? You gave me it"

Some of The Doctor's hair got in the way of her eyes as they stared fiercely into his, she quickly flinched back and slid it back. She breathed a little heavily, an animalistic instinct taking over her.

"I've got a feeling you'll start streaming just when things are getting more interesting on your end, that's why" she said, her fingers skilfully dancing across Graham's chest in a playful, yet predatory manner.

"Ease up a bit won't you Doc? I think the world's fully capable of having a good clean story told to them"

The Doctor cooled down. Now was not the time to give in to passionate pressures.

"Quite right Graham, it's just...thinking of that one girl, that one bad wolf, always sets me off. She's lost now, lost to the bay, in the arms of a twin, oh Graham, I missed my shot. She was the turn of the Earth to me, I was mad enough to hold on to the skin of that little world until it was too late to let go"

"Grace was my world, and she was let go long before her time, but you've got to appreciate the comfort they gave to us in our own skin Doc, we wear their hearts proudly on our sleeves"

The Doctor noticed Graham had picked this moment of clarity to press the red button on the remote.

"Erm, sorry Doc, was that a little too sappy?"

"On the contrary Graham O'Brien, I couldn't have envisioned a stronger start"

She grabbed both sides of his face with her hands and gently kissed him on the top of his head. She got herself comfortable atop her side of the bean bags and turned towards the cameras.

"Never mind us, he's an idiot, I'm an idiot, Cupid's a bigger idiot, and you at home are all idiots. In a mad way, in a sad way, in a frightening way, in a fun way. But we all learn, and for too long we've learned to be apart, and not together. Well now that you've all been told to stay where you are, you're going to learn all over again just how wonderful you can be. You can be a warrior, you can be a leader, and in my case, you can be a healer. And all it takes is one heartbeat to beat for you all. This is the story of Rose Tyler..."


End file.
